parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Paradoxical Parable II/8
Kudo Kudo continued past the signpost, the reason that he stood outside for about three days seemed funny yet stupid in retrospect... Anyway he headed in to the site and marveled at the changes. Kudo: *says to self* Wow they made some nice changes. He was enjoying himself as he stared straight up into the air where there seemed to be a picture that changed every time he walked past a street. But his forward motion was stopped, abruptly might I add, by a large striped curtain. Kudo: *thinking to himself yet again* This wasn't here before? He tried to lift it but it was heavy, he tried pushing on it... it only made his legs sore. He finally resorted to something that others called "violence", yet he called fun... in short he punched the damn thing, nothing. Finally he poked it and the curtain gave a hiss. it opened in one small spot and that section sank into the ground, like one of those sci-fi doors on a ship or something. He approached the peculiar opening, his weapon drawn and upon entering he found an amusement park, one of the largest he had ever seen in his life. It had bumper cars in the shape of Sonic's shoes, A completely blue roller coaster with individual seats that look like Sonic, a large stage for live shows and music, etc... Giving a good look around he spotted the gang. He ran towards them, making sure that the bag on his back did not fall as he ran. The door behind him through the curtain was left open and a noob, who shall not be named at this time, had caught sight of the park. He ran as fast as he could, his chance to see what hid behind that curtain had started to drive him nuts. For weeks he sat there, watching, waiting, wanting to get in there and his chance had now arrived in the form of some strange character with a shiny thing on his arm. He bolted towards the door, the goal within his grasp, yes he could taste it, touch it... then the door slammed back up as he was stepping over it. all that was left of the noob was a bloody satin that before dieing said "Scheiss!" Kudo turned to see what the noise came from and saw something yellow and blue with a lot of red all over it. He shrugged then went on to the others. Kudo: Hi guy's, what's up? Celest: How did you get in here? Kudo: Through the curtain overt here. *points out the red spot* Plasma: Who is this guy? Celest: A friend of mine. Where will the conversation lead?Will they try and track down squidward? Will I put on pants in the next 10 minutes? YOU decide! PNSK RGX: Let's have introductions later, we still need to finish getting ready. PNSK, Plasma, Isshiki and Osujunkie: Right. Rob: Well for a quick intro this is Kudo, Kudo this is RGX, Paranoia, Plasma, Isshiki and Osujunkie. Plasma: So where do we start? Rob: Well right now Jake is making sure the coaster works. Kudo: What is there for us? RGX: Hmm....Well we do need someone to pick up the refuse and garbage. PNSK: I can do that Osujunkie: I'll give him a hand, this place looks pretty big. Too big for one person to pick up. Plasma: Anything else? Rob: Anyone wanna make sure the rest of the rides work. Isshiki, Plasma: I'll do it. So the Paradoxians went on to making sure everything was going to be running for the unveiling of Project 20. PNSK was picking up the scraps of material that Rob and Richie didn't use. PNSK: Hey Rob, one thing you said earlier left me baffled... What was this great noob war to spoke of earlier? Was I around for it? Because I don't seem to recall anything about hearing of it or anything. Rob: A great battle between some of us greater Sonic Paradox members and a never ending army of noobs led by the King Noob himself took place here a while back. The noobs tried infiltrating the sections left only for Privileged Members and above, but we stopped them dead in their tracks. Category:Transcript Category:Parable II